


Wondering to World Guardian

by MsSatan



Category: Runescape
Genre: Character Death, Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Future Romance, Magic, Unlikely Hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSatan/pseuds/MsSatan
Summary: Erin spent her life invisible and uninspiring, whiling her time away with childhood pleasures. That was until her fate took her to the Wizards Tower, surrounded by strangers and mysteries. Though the teachings she finds there reveals her potential, none could foresee her walking among the Gods themselves.





	Wondering to World Guardian

Ever since she was a wide eyed, pale young girl with no extraordinary talents, interests or beauty, Erin had been content to shy away from the world. With her dolls and her grandmother's love, her life had been quiet and contented. Though they seemed short, her early years were spent in the shadow of the great city of Falador, and a half days walk from the bustling port of Sarim. Rimmington was a small town, thrumming with stagnation and silence, yet peppered with the spice of community. With the exception of the strange, aloof woman in the south-eastern most house, everyone knew each others private business as though it was their own. Rarely was there a day when one of the neighbours wouldn't sit with Erin's Grandmother, gossiping away over the few comings and goings of folks around them. Little Erin found she liked to listen to the adults talk, and would sit quietly and listen.

As the years passed, she grew wise and knowledgeable about all those around her. She knew many secrets and many more common known things. Despite her extensive knowledge on her peers, few of her neighbours knew anything of her at all. They knew she was quiet, well-mannered and clean, but they did not know she liked honey more than jam, or that her favourite doll was called May. Nor did they know that she knew all there was to tell about Rimmington, and all of it's inhabitants. As she grew taller and more capable, a curiosity took seed in young Erin. At the age of barely ten years, it had sprouted into a young sapling in her heart, and was beginning to flower.  
Her curiosity lead her to many things; mysteries, revelations and most of all, magic.

Though magic had been talked about for as long as she could remember, Erin knew that knowing of it's name and existence, did not mean she knew what it was. It was vexing to her, to be so knowledgeable about something so important. None of her neighbours cared for the craft, and Erin was too afraid to ask her Grandmother of it. But there were rumours, whispered in the darkest of nights, in the moments where all thought they were safe and unheard. A rumour that a witch lived among them, and not a benevolent one. Yes, there were many harsh whispered about the aloof woman in the south-eastern most house and Erin, was forbidden to go near the place. Of course, forbidding a child who was curious and elusive from ever venturing to a place so near, never fully worked as a guardian may plan.

Thus, on one breezy day, clutching a doll to her chest and a ribbon in her hair, Erin went to the house of rumours. A dark, unkempt house with dusty windows and overgrown weeds, tucked away in the edge of a pristine small town. The rare wanderer who travelled there believe the house empty and abandoned. It was not. Erin peered through the filthy windows, spied through the keyhole of the front door and sniffed at the vent coming out the back. There was nothing but filth, blackness and must. Perplexed, Erin had wondered if all this time it truly had been abandoned after all. For there was no sign anyone lived there, not that they had for several years. Urged onward, she pressed her fingers to a window and found it shifted under her touch. Swallowing nervously, she pried the window open and slipped her head inside.

It was as though a thin, opaque fabric had been suddenly lifted away. The dreary, bleak homestead suddenly glowed with cosiness. A warm fire licked the hearth, bookshelves filled with all sorts of oddments and wonders littered the walls, and a bubbling pot sat centrepiece in the room. A woman had her back to the window, leaning downwards and inspecting the aforementioned pot. Erin could not see much of her, for she wore a deep purple frock and a widebrimmed hat. The only distinguishing feature she could see of the stranger, was her grey flecked hair tumbling down her back. The stranger uncorked something, Erin could tell from the "pop", and poured it's contents into the pot. At first, nothing happened. Erin stared, amazed at the house and the existence of this woman - then gasped as the pot began issuing clouds and clouds of thick purple smoke.

The gasp drew the attention of the Witch, as she spun around and hunted for the source. Their eyes met, and Erin saw her reflection in the green eyes of the Witch. Another gasp broke from her this time, but it was not one of surprise now. No, it was a cry of horror. Not only had she been spotted, but the Witch's skin was vivid green.  
"What could you want with an old woman like me, child?" the witch asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.  
"I.. I didn't think a-anybody lived here..." Erin managed to stutter, terrified now. How she regretted her curiosity. If only she had listened to her Grandmother, if only she had been good. The Witch nodded sagely.  
"Understandable. My little illusion keeps most away." she moved towards the terrified girl, with her head in her window. "Come in now, won't you. You look silly."  
Erin shook her head, swallowing and backing away ever so slightly. Her mind was racing. She had not expected the Witch to be there, though she had hoped she would be. She had looked for the Witch on purpose, wanting to learn of magic. But now she was here, she was terribly afraid. Though her heart wished to run, her mind wished to stay.

"I-I really should be going!" she cried, her voice wavering and fearful. "Grandmother really will be worried!"  
"Oh, yes. You must be Beatie's Granddaughter."  
"You... You know my Grandmother?" Erin asked, surprised. Nobody ever talked about the Witch, least of all her Grandmother. Yet the Witch knew her name, knew who Erin was!  
"Yes!" the Witch laughed, a harsh and grating cackle that made Erin's teeth chatter. "We used to be good friends."  
"Friends..." echoed Erin, now deeply confused and curious.  
"Come inside, I shall make you tea." the Witch insisted and this time, Erin obliged.

Years passed much differently after that fateful day. Hetty, the Witch, became the closest thing Erin had ever had to a friend. Hetty saw that Erin was bright, perhaps the brightest in all of Asgarnia, and took her on as apprentice. Though she was no master, nor the most learned, Hetty bestowed upon her young friend the gift of Magic. It was not long before the child could cast decent air spells, and other little charms. She read books that taught her of weak potions that may grant her temporary knowledge or power, and of greater magical theory. Her Grandmother was unaware of Erin's new friend and interests, as Erin knew she would frown upon the practises and forbid her from ever visiting Hetty. Thus the years slipped by under this new world, until Erin's fourteenth year. It was then that fate extended it's hand fully, and tightened it's grip upon the wide eyed child, and made her grow faster than she was prepared to.

Time with our loved ones is always unkindly short, and though we may easily forget it, reality is always unkind enough to remind us. It came as a shock to Erin, when her Grandmother did not rouse for breakfast one morning. When she wandered into her bedroom, seeking to wake her for her meal, she found that she could not wake her. In her panic, she ran straight to Hetty with tears in her eyes and fear in her heart. Hetty, who had not left her home in decades, ran across to offer any help she could to her friend's guardian. There was nothing that could be done, to rescue Erin from her fate. For years she had been Motherless, and Fatherless, but now she became truly alone. No tears could relieve her, and no comfort from Hetty could console her. The next half year was spent mournful, looked after by her dear friend. But as the months slipped by, Hetty knew she could not take on the child forever.

Thus, she handed Erin what little coin she could spare, and collection of runes and ingredients. They would last her til she could afford more, and get her settled within the Wizard's Tower. Hetty sent her friend away, promising that she could come visit her any time and that she always had a home there. Though upset and grieving still, Erin understood why her friend could not keep her, and accepted her placement in the Wizard's Tower. The mages were suspicious and strict, for they were Saradominist wizards at heart, and did not trust unexpected outsiders. However, they saw in Erin a talent and willingness to learn, and agreed to house and teach her all that they knew. And so the Tower became her home, and it's inhabitants her peers. Over the years her power and knowledge grew, and she aspired to become an accomplished mage.

**Author's Note:**

> I removed the customs officer from Rimmington. He's too far away from Port Sarim to make sense, as he is Port Police basically. I've never tried writing RuneScape like this before, so I hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
